Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: One Short: Home has multiple definitions and sometimes to see what it truly is to you.


_Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine._

_Summary: Home has multiple definitions and sometimes to see what it truly is to you._

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

"We have arrived at KO-35." Deca's voice pierced the stillness in the room.

The two formerly sleeping forms in the bed were immediately awake. They slipped out of bed and back into their discarded uniforms without as much as glancing at each other. From the way they acted, no one could guess that just moments before they had been curled up against each other, sleeping soundly and peacefully.

Oh, they did not regret any of what happened between them the previous night, nor did their hearts ache for each other any less; a dull, hollow ache, growing stronger every minute. It wasn't that they didn't love each other; they loved each other so much that it hurt. It hurt - for his life was here and her life… her life was back there, light years away on the small blue-green marble named Earth by someone who's name got lost in history.

They did not say a word, not even when she quietly crept out of his room before anyone else would be awake enough to leave theirs and catch her. They already knew the last few hours they had together would be spent apart and in silence. Goodbyes had already been said, silently in every tender kiss and every longing touch.

Once all were on the bridge, they sadly watched the bluish orb holding the renewed colony of KO-35 draw closer. It would still take a lot of time and effort to rebuild to its old glory, but restored it would be. The small planet held hope, love and memories and yet he dreaded it, knowing the hour of goodbye was coming in fast, too fast for his liking.

**Many hours later**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

He gently took both her hands in his, one last fleeting touch, wishing it could last forever.

"KO-35 is my home." He told her as gently as he could.

It didn't work, the words still cut through her heart like a knife. She wouldn't show him, but he saw the tears shining in her eyes as she diverted her gaze to the ground. They stood there silently, hands still lingering. Then she was called back; it was time to go.

A few quick goodbyes and friendly hugs passed between the seven friends before four of them tore away, walking up the ramp and into the Megaship. They turned and waved as a sad, longing look passing between the young lovers. Then she pressed the large red button, closing the ramp. They stared as long as they could, until the ramp blocked their view, cutting them out of each other's life.

Dejectedly, the girl in yellow sat down on one of the chairs on the bridge, not really caring which one. 'Navigations' the consol told her; it was Cassie's, normally, but her friend was now occupying Andros's chair. Weapons were a thing of the past now, so there was no use for her sitting at her usual place.

"Deca, set a course to Earth and initiate." Carlos told the AI, earning a slight glare from the pink ranger.

"You're gonna be okay?" Cassie's voice asked softly as her hand gently gripped Ashley's upper arm.

She looked at her friend with a pained expression.

"I miss him so much." Ashley replied, shaking her head, knowing that no words would ever be enough to truly express what she was going through.

Cassie kept an eye on her friend as they felt the ship lift off. The viewing screen showed the group of colonists, waving the Megaship goodbye. One lone figure in grey uniform was walking away from them, the red hem of his shirt just visible from under his jacket.

Suddenly Ashley got up and stormed off the bridge, trying desperately, and failing, to suppress the tears now streaming down her cheeks. She faintly heard the surprised and worried exclamations of her friends, but ignored them and raced to her room. Once there she flung herself onto her bed and cried her heart out.

**One and a half month later**

"No." Ashley groaned sadly. "Please no. Please be lying."

She closed her eyes and wished hard, but when she opened her eyes, the little wand in her hand was still blue. A tear spilled from her eye as she placed her hand on her flat abdomen.

'Not flat for much longer.' She thought miserably.

At the same time, though, part of her was overcome with joy. She had always dreamed of becoming a mother - not this young, sure, but still. Not only was she having a baby she always had dreamed of having, it was Andros's too. However, the other, much stronger part, longed for Andros to be by her side, to know about his child and to care for them. All or nothing, because she didn't want to be reminded of the love she had left behind on a distant space colony.

But she knew she couldn't kill her child; not only was it part of her, but part of Andros too – the only thing she had left of him. No matter how inconvenient this baby might be, she couldn't kill something that was Andros's flesh and blood. And giving the child up for adoption, after having carried it to term would just tear her apart, because between all the raging, conflicting emotions, she found she already loved the child dearly.

Her parents would probably kill her though, or at least kick her out of the house.

With a sigh she turned on her computer and started looking for an apartment. Even if her parents wouldn't kick her out, she didn't want to burden them.

**KO-35**

Zhane wrapped his arms around Karone as the other watched her brother sadly. Ever since Ashley returned to Earth he was always moping around and staring off into space. He was slowly dying from the inside, but he refused to admit it.

They had tried to talk to him about it, many times before. But it was no use; Andros had stopped responding to even them.

It was obvious he missed Ashley, but they just couldn't get him to admit his weakness and go to Earth. It pained them both to see him like this, knowing the answer was obvious and Andros refused to see it.

Earth, two months later 

Ashley sighed as she looked around her apartment. Her parents had not been too happy with her moving out and had gotten furious when they heard why. It had taken them some time to calm down, but once they got over the shock, they had come to talk to her.

It had been a hard conversation, but finally things got settled and they made up. Her parents had just been extremely shocked to hear about their only daughter being pregnant, especially after just hearing she was moving out.

Now they were helping her out a little, knowing that she truly loved Andros and understanding that he would be here for her if she didn't want him to leave KO-35 simply because of her. They had insisted on paying for her furniture, saying she should save her money for when the baby came.

Her mother was now forever calling to check up on her, popping over with dinner or taking her out shopping for maternity wear and baby clothes. Ashley jokingly told her it wasn't at _all_ noticeable she was excited about having a grandchild.

She could barely contain her excitement herself, but it grieved her that Andros just couldn't be her with her. Her stomach was starting to swell gently, but noticeably. She had started wearing oversized shirts, just to keep everyone from finding out just yet. She hadn't even told her friends.

She knew it was wrong of her, but she didn't know just what to tell them without breaking down. She didn't want pity; she got enough of that from her parents. She just couldn't take more when all she wanted was to have Andros by her side. She didn't need reminded of him, not when the baby already was.

**KO-35, one and a half month later**

"Andros?" Karone called as she opened his bedroom door. "I brought you some-"

The tray of food crashed to the floor when she saw the sight in the room. Tears sprang into her eyes as she pressed her hand to her mouth.

"ZHANE!"

**Earth**

Ashley lay on her bed, crying her heart out. The baby had kicked rather noticeably for the first time. Her bladder still hurt a little from the strength that was already in the kick. But it wasn't why she was crying. It hurt her more that Andros wasn't here with her, to feel the little movements and kicks from their baby. The baby he didn't even know about.

The doorbell rang, but she didn't feel like answering. Her parents had the key to her apartment, but always rang the bell first. If they were at the door, they'd come in momentarily. She was surprised when it rang again, this time a bit more insistently.

Groaning, she turned her back to her bedroom door and pulled the second pillow on the queen-sized bed over her head. She really didn't feel like getting up and seeing anyone, especially not after the disaster of finally telling her friends about her baby. She hadn't spoken to them since.

When the doorbell rang for a third time she sat up with a growl and pushed herself off the bed.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled as she painstakingly made her way out of the bedroom, through the living room and into the small hallway.

She tore the door open, her face fuming, but the moment she saw who had been ringing the bell, it changed into shock before her vision turned dark.

**Somewhere else**

"Don't you think we were a little harsh on Ash?" Cassie bit her lip worriedly.

"She's way too young to have a baby and raise it. I mean, what would you do if you were pregnant right now Cass'? I for one wouldn't want to have to anything with the kid. I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility." Carlos argued.

"I would give it up for adoption, but this is also Andros's child we're talking about. He loves Ash and Ash loves him, that makes things a whole lot different." Cassie replied.

"Yeah, right he does. If he loved her, he wouldn't have chosen KO-35 over her." Carlos shrugged.

"Cut it out you two." TJ cut in. "I think Cassie has a point. We might not make the same choice Ash did, but she's still our friend and she needs support in this."

"Exactly." Cassie smiled satisfactorily.

"Come on. We're going over and talk it over. I for one don't want to lose my friend over this."

Cassie and TJ got up and looked at Carlos expectantly. Reluctantly the other got up and threw some money on the table before they left the Surf Spot.

**Ashley's apartment**

She was faintly aware she was lying on her side on something soft and comfortable. Not as soft as her bed, but from the feeling of her back pressed against something as well, she would say she was on her couch - but she couldn't recall laying down there.

The baby was gently moving in her stomach, but it wasn't that movement that caught her attention, she had gotten used to that sensation by now.

Someone was gently stroking her cheek, every so often brushing some obstinate lock of hair back behind her ear. The touch was smooth and loving and she leaned in to it with a soft sigh.

Her eyes fluttered open and she watched two hazel orbs looking at her adoringly, though slightly worried. Touched by his concern she shot him a sweet, grateful smile.

"Hey." He said softly, quickly withdrawing his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She muttered in reply, hypnotized by his eyes. "I didn't expect to see you, that's all."

A look of hurt flashed across his face, but he quickly hid it and he quickly got up.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here. I'd better leave." He muttered.

Ashley quickly got to her feet to stop him, but suddenly felt rather dizzy and stumbled. Two hands caught her and Andros pushed her back down on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I'm a bit dehydrated, that's all. I'll get myself something to drink, then I'll be fine."

"No, I'll get it for you. You just sit right here, okay?"

"Where would I go?" Ashley replied jokingly, but Andros's face clouded a little.

Andros walked into the kitchen area and returned a few moments later with a tall glass of water in his hand. Silently he handed it to her. She drowned half of it when she suddenly put her hand on her stomach.

"Quit kicking my bladder." She told her stomach sternly, hiding a smile at the look on Andros's face.

"I'm not kicking you." Andros replied, confused.

"Not you, silly." Ashley laughed, tenderly rubbing her stomach. "This little one."

"I… um…" Andros stumbled, turning his head.

With a soft sigh Ashley put the glass down and took his hand, gently placing it on her stomach.

"Say 'hi' to daddy, sweetheart." She whispered and Andros's head snapped back to look at her, wildly amazed.

His eyes widened even more and he looked down at her stomach when the baby kicked again, right against his hand. He looked back up at her, but her head was turned away shyly.

"Why?" He asked suddenly, effectively making her look at him in surprise. "Why are you going through this when we weren't even sure we would ever see each other again?"

It was Ashley's turn to hide a hurt look, but Andros noticed and winced.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you could have gone to college. I know how much that means to you." Andros explained.

"This baby is more important." Ashley replied in a soft whisper. "He - or she - is the only way I could hold you in my arms again, or at least part of you."

A few stray tears slipped down her cheeks and Andros carefully slipped his arms around her. When she didn't protest, he pulled her close and softly stroked her hair.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, placing a gently kiss on her hair.

"I didn't want you to come back to me just because I was pregnant." Ashley replied, her voice choking a little.

"I'm here now." He told her gently. "And I'm not leaving. I felt like I was dying inside without you, Ash. I… I missed you terribly."

"God, Andros, I've missed you so much. It was so hard without you." Ashley cried against his chest.

Andros pulled back and placed his hands alongside her face, staring deep into her teary eyes before slowly leaning in. The moment their lips met he felt like he was on fire, his hands leaving her face and wrapping snugly around her waist, pulling her onto his lap as the kiss deepened.

After a while her hands buried in his hair and his hands slipped under her shirt, gently stroking the smooth skin of her back, sending shivers up her spine and her skin broke out in Goosebumps at his touch.

Ashley pulled back pouting when the doorbell rang once again.

"Why can't anyone just seem to be able to leave me alone today?" She muttered.

Andros smiled at her and stole a quick kiss before pulling away form her completely.

"Go see who it is, I'm not leaving, I promise. I made a mistake thinking KO-35 could make me happy when it meant leaving you, the first true happiness I felt in years." He told her honestly and she smiled brightly at him.

Carefully she got up with a little help from Andros. A little grumpy at being interrupted, she walked to the front door and opened it, her eyes momentarily catching sight of the red duffle bag standing in the dark corner next to the door. Her face became a mask the moment she saw who were standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asked coolly.

"Well…" TJ started, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Okay, let's not beat around the bush. We're sorry about the way we reacted. We were blind to your situation and were judging from our own." Cassie blurted out, looking pleadingly miserable.

"That and you kinda caught us aback. I'm ashamed to say we had a bet on you and Andros and we all lost." TJ added, causing Carlos to ram his heel into TJ's foot.

"You were _betting_ about us?" Ashley demanded, outraged. "I should slam the door in your faces right now!"

"Look, we said we were sorry." Cassie begged. "It was wrong to bet about you."

"But betting about Zhane and Karone is bad for our health and it would involve Andros too. We were bored and chose the lesser of two evils." Carlos shrugged.

Ashley glared and started to close the door.

"Ash, wait, there's something you should know." Cassie pleaded.

Ashley silently crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the wooden floorboards in the hall.

"It's Andros…" Cassie started, shifting uncomfortably.

"While we were on our way here, we got a call from KO-35." TJ interrupted. "Karone was completely hysterical and Zhane was trying to calm her down while telling us. When Karone brought him some food today, his room was a mess and the window was open…"

"They think someone kidnapped him." Cassie finished, small tears forming in her eyes.

Ashley's mouth dropped open, a look of utter surprise on her face.

"I'm sorry." Cassie said softly. "We'll go now, just…"

"If you ever need help, you know our numbers." TJ offered and the three left.

Slowly Ashley closed the door and turned around. There was a look of confusion on her face, silently questioning Andros who had appeared in the doorway and was leaning against the frame.

"I kind of left in a hurry." He shrugged. "I might have forgotten to leave a note for them and I guess I must have messed up the room while packing my bag."

A small smile tugged at the edges of Ashley's lips and she shook her head.

"You really should let them know you're perfectly fine and not kidnapped." She told him as he held out his hand to her and she stepped into his embrace.

"They'll be all over the place to make me pay." He complained. "Not to mention Karone won't leave when she hears about becoming an aunt. Can't it wait until tomorrow, so I at least have _some_ time alone with you?"

"What did you have in mind?" Ashley inquired sceptically.

"Candlelight dinner, a movie and just the whole evening alone with _the_ most beautiful girl in the universe?" Andros suggested slightly, brushing some hairs behind her ear.

"Sounds nice - where?" Ashley replied nonchalantly.

"Right here." He told her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sounds even better, I just hope you know how to cook, because I'm not doing it." She grinned.

**Two hours later**

Ashley lay comfortably wrapped up in Andros's arms on the couch. The TV was playing Starcrossed Lovers, but neither of them were paying it much attention.

"I didn't know you could cook." Ashley commented idly.

"The Synthetron is just for lazy people and fast food, most Karovans cook the old fashioned way. Mom always forced me to help her for when I moved out to live on my own." Andros replied.

"Good thing too, I don't think I ever got this good food at home. I could get used to it." She told him shyly.

"We really should talk, shouldn't we?" He sighed.

"Talk can wait." Ashley told him firmly, turning slightly in his arms so she was facing him. "Now, I believe we got interrupted this afternoon. Where were we?"

"Right about here." Andros grinned happily, softly claiming her lips.

After a while Andros broke away and got off the couch. Ashley looked at him strangely, but giggled when he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, the TV completely forgotten.

**Four months later**

Ashley smiled even as another wave of pain shot through her. Andros was holding her hand, gently stroking her hair, mopping her forehead with a wet cloth every now and then while whispering loving and reassuring words in her ear.

His left hand was in hers, fingers laced, the two simple silver rings touching.

Her smile brightened as she looked at them. Three and a half months ago Andros had worked up the courage to risk their slowly stabilizing relationship by asking her to marry him. He had made sure to make it special, taking her out to dinner before a stroll in the park underneath the stars and full moon. She had been charmed when he had led her to the spot where they had first kissed on an evening similar to that one.

When he had dropped to his knee and presented her with the ring he had looked so nervous, telling her to not think about their baby for a moment. This wasn't about the baby, it was about them and if she would only tell him 'yes' because of the baby it would break his heart, for he did not ask her for that reason, but solely because he loved her with all his heart.

Two weeks later they were married and now their baby would be joining their family. Their friends and parents were in the waiting room and had been since she had gone into labour. Zhane, Karone and his parents had arrived a few hours later. Zhane and Karone had been furious when he had contacted them that morning after he had turned up on her doorstep, but finally he got them to shut up and let him explain. Karone had been on the first shuttle over when she heard about the baby, just like Andros had predicted.

"When are they finally going to get this kid out?" She groaned.

"Soon enough." Andros promised her softly, kissing her hair.

"They told me that when we got in." Ashley complained. "IT'S BEEN 24 HOURS SINCE THEN!"

"Calm down, Ash. Just hold in there a little longer." Andros coaxed, ignoring her glare. "I'll be here all the way. If anything, it's my fault, okay?"

A small smile appeared on her face and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She promised him, wincing as another contraction hit.

Just then the doctor came in again to check how far she had dilated.

"Well Ashley, it's time. You can start pushing at your next contraction." The doctor told his with a smile and Andros helped her sit up a little, sitting behind her to support her.

**An hour later**

"One more push, Ashley." The doctor insisted.

"I can't." Ashley cried, tears slowly creating salty rivers down her cheeks.

"Yes you can." Andros whispered gently in her ear. "You're the strongest person I know, you can do this, Ash."

"I'm tired." Ashley sobbed. "I can't do this anymore."

Andros gave her fingers a soft squeeze and kissed her hair.

"Just think about holding our baby." He told her softly. "Just one more push. For me."

She let out a wordless moan of consent, giving in as another contraction hit. Screaming, she pushed, sobbing all the while.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced as Ashley slumped against Andros.

The room was filled with infant cries. The baby was taken away to be cleaned as Andros lavished praise onto his wife. A few minutes later, the girl was brought back by a nurse, wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse gently placed her in Ashley's arms as tears of joy poured down Ashley's cheeks and Andros kissed her cheek as he hugged her from behind.

"She's perfect." He told her lovingly. "Have you thought of a name you like?"

"I'm not sure." She murmured. "Anything come to mind?" Ashley sighed, gently tracing the baby's cheek.

"Bea - in Karovan the name means 'beautiful'." He whispered after a pause.

"Yeah, but she won't know the difference between us calling her and us being mad at her." The brunette joked lightly. "You can't shorten Bea. How about we name her Beatrice? On Earth that means 'bringer of joy'."

"She definitely is." Andros agreed. "Beatrice it is, but only if she has to know she's done something wrong."

"Yeah, Bea's more pretty." Ashley giggled, looking down at her baby. "Welcome to the world sweetheart, mommy and daddy love you more then anything else."

"More than anything in the universe." Andros smiled. "You'll have everything you could ever ask for and more. There's no one I love more then you and your mother."

"Do you want to hold her for a moment, before the others start demanding to?"

"I…" Andros stuttered.

"You'll do just fine." Ashley assured him with a giggle. "You'll have to learn anyway. I might just go to college now after all."

Andros smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss as she handed over their daughter. Ashley watched him as he walked over to the window and stared out.

"There's a lot of evil out there, amongst those stars, no matter how pretty they might look from down here. But I promise you those terrors that are out there will never, ever harm you as long as I'm still breathing." Andros promised quietly. "You're the most precious gift ever and we'll make sure you know that. If it weren't for you… I don't know how things would have turned out. I love you, Bea – I always will."

**Four years later**

"Mommy!" A little girl shrieked as she dashed through the forest of legs to her mother.

The young women laughed and lifted the girl up in her arms.

"You're getting too heavy for this." She told the girl, placing a tender kiss on her stripey hair – so much like her father's.

"Daddy doesn't think so." The girl replied brightly.

"Daddy isn't pregnant, sweetheart." Ashley reminded, one hand coming to rest on her swollen belly.

"Hey you three." Andros greeted as he freed himself from the crowd.

He placed a tender kiss on Ashley's lips as he took Bea from her arms, perching the girl on his hip.

"Congratulations, Ash." He smiled. "I got you a present, but it's still at home. Bea was dragging me out the door and didn't give me a moment to get it."

"We were going to be late." The little girl defended.

"We were an hour early." Andros whispered as she laughed. "Anyway, any plans now that you've graduated college?"

"Um… let's see; I'm going to stay at home for a few months with my wonderful husband and adorable daughter, while waiting for this precious baby as I hope for the little bugger to be a boy. Then find some work as a fashion designer, maybe open my own store. I might consider having another baby and then I'll live happily ever after, just like in the fairytales."

"Sounds like a great idea. I might learn to like it." Andros teased.

Laughing Ashley punched his arm teasingly and looked at Bea.

"Can you believe him?" She asked the little girl. "What should we _do_ with him?"

"Have him make dinner tonight." Bea replied brightly and Ashley laughed.

"You heard her." She teased Andros.

"Good thing I arranged to go out to dinner then." Andros laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and steered her into the direction of the car.

"I'm glad you decided you'd rather be here then on KO-35." Ashley told him honestly. "I wouldn't give this up for anything and I don't want to know how my life would have looked like without you here."

"Home is where the heart is." Andros replied simply, smiling down at his love. "You're my heart."

A/N: This is a **birthday present** for my friend Bea, better known to you as _Mz. Daydream_ writer of that wonderful story _Now That You're Here_. If you enjoyed this story, and you better have, you should **wish her a happy birthday** and thank her for having me write this for her. Of course there is only one way to do that effectively: REVIEW!

Jenny: Hmm… never tried to add my own A/N onto any of Marieke's stories. But I had to (Marieke, feel free to yell at me online if I'm ruining the karma of your brilliant oneshot and sullying the magnificence of it :P). But I felt like putting my say in here. Anyways, Bea – first off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Along with the review I might get around to writing someday, I have another gift! See that line, right above the last part? The sentence where Andros says, "I love you, Bea – I always will."? That was ALL MY DOING! My gift to Bea is: Andros's love! So congratulations ;) - you get to be told "I love you" by Andros himself! Happy Birthday!

AH/AY: I'm surprised she didn't try this sooner.


End file.
